


The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurting & Healing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: In love, nothing is ever perfect. There are bound to be ups and downs in a relationship, which is normal. That is, unless there are more down than ups. During Keith and Katie 'Pidge' Holt's journey apart, they realize many things in regards to love. This is their process of hurting, healing, and finally, loving.





	The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving

Numb. That was the only feeling he felt as she brought out those dreaded papers. They had discussed it so many times, yet finally seeing them in front of him made him feel like he was about to throw up.

"I signed them already. It's your turn," she said, not meeting his eyes as she fiddled with the cuff of her jacket. Keith frowned as she refused to meet his eyes, instead nodding as he grabbed the pen that she had placed on the papers.

He picked it up with shaky hands, reading over the papers with what he already knew they said. With a sigh, he scribbled out his signature as he fought hard to ignore the pain in his heart as he did so. 

Just like that, their five years of marriage were finally over. 

He heard her inhale quickly, placing the pen on the table next to the papers as he shoved them in her direction. "Here."

She nodded as she took them back, stuffing them in her bag as she still refused to meet his eyes. "Thanks. I'll um. I'll see you around, I guess. Goodbye, Keith." She left as quickly as she had arrived, and Keith looked after her miserably.

This had all been his fault. 

They had been a happy couple for two years out in space, having their occasional fights but they always made up. A year later, when they returned to Earth, they were married with all their friends and family surrounding them. They had felt on top of the world.

Everything went to hell in the blink of an eye after their marriage. First, Pidge had a miscarriage, and she wanted no children after that. It was one of the worst things that had happened to them, and things quickly spiraled out of control.

First it was small arguments about who would do the dishes, or who would drive, but then it grew to the point where they were arguing about everything, even on their good days. She had moved out to live with her parents again, and he had been left alone in their house ever since.

He remembered when she had taken the decision, and he remembered how broken her voice had sounded with tears streaming down her face as she shook her head.

_"No more. I don't want this anymore. Keith, we can't keep going like this.This isn't how a marriage is supposed to work out."_

_"So thats it, huh? You're going to throw out everything we've had, everything we've built together because of a few fights?"_

_"It's not a few fights, and you know it! You keep going and going, and I can't do this anymore!"_

_"I'm the problem? You're the one badgering me in the fucking car, in the fucking restaurant and on the way to the whole fucking house! You act like I'm the one causing the problems when you're the problem!"_

_"Just stop, Keith! This is too much, and I'm tired of it. We both deserve happiness, and we can't provide that for each other anymore. We can't do this anymore. I'm going to file a divorce," she said with a broken voice._

_"What happened to us? What happened to me being your home?"_

_"You are my home. But not like this. I miss you, and its killing me, but I can't do this anymore, Keith! My decision is final. Once I sign the papers, I'll bring them over for you to sign them."_

_And she had left._

Keith sighed sadly, taking a seat at the table as he rummaged around his pocket. He still had his ring from when they were married. It felt like it weighed a few tons as he held it, the ring bearing a heavy weight as he remembered how great their marriage had been and how it had gone to shit so fast.

He closed his eyes, and let the ring fall onto the floor as he let go of it to run his hands over his face. He loved Katie Holt, he loved her with all his heart. He wanted her, so much.

But she didn't feel the same, and that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I crazy for publishing another kidge fic while I'm still working on another one? Probably. But I wanted to leave this here, because I finally feel motivated to publish this first part of this story. It will probably be shorter than The Boy Next Door, but it will be a lot more angsty. Hope you enjoyed this first part.


End file.
